1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable holder and particularly to a holder used to support a LCD display.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a holder is a structure used to support a heavy load and has the functions of angular adjustment and height adjustment of the load being held in order to satisfy user needs.
In recent years, Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), which not only have smaller dimensions but also less weight than CRT displays. Thus, unlike the traditional CRT sets, LCDs are often supported and fixed with a holder that may be adjusted and located by the user at different angles for optimal viewing quality.
A general holder used to support the LCD comprises a mount and a backbone upright fixed to the mount. Owing to the display that is in a certain weight, in order to securely support the display, the mount of holder is formed in the shape of a wide, flat plate to be securely located on a table or another platform. Thus, the holder and supported display is geometrically formed, which seems to be unexpectedly huge.
Although the holder is provided for the user to adjust toward the angle and location for the LCD, due to the geometrical shape of holder, a larger carton is a must to pack the holder, and, after packing, a space that is left unused must be filled with Styrofoam or the like to damp the vibration during handling for fear of damage to the LCD or the holder from collision. However, the cost of Styrofoam stuffing must be consumed and the stuffing is a high pollutant, which consumes the cost of business shipment and pollutes the environment.
Due to the geometrical form, the holder and the LCD is inconvenient to the user to handle and store at home, which cannot properly satisfies the user's daily life, at home.
To sum up, the holder and the supported LCD have defects in packing and handling. The defects also reflect to issues on business shipment, daily life at home, and environmental protection. Thus, related industries are going to solve the issue caused by the geometrical form of unexpectedly huge holder and supported LCD for easy packing and handling.
Having these drawbacks of traditional holder design in mind, the inventors dedicated to research and applied theories in creating this new invention which will effectively eliminate the problems described above.